


The Worst Background Noise

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, This is the word of the fic Awkwardness, Yu POV, everything is awkward my writing included, our bois being extremely awkward and the shadows getting huh steamy in the back, shameless fluff, super awkward cuz they're real gay, two bros stuck in a bathouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: It's awkward triyng to accept your feelings, while the Shadow versions of yourself and your best friend are doing... Stuff on the other side of said room.





	The Worst Background Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for creating this, my writing is so SO awkward  
> My deepest aplogies T-T  
> I thought about : what if the shadows actually made them accept themselves in a more huh pacifist and awkward way.  
> What is more subtle between trying to kill you and Doing It ?

“I'll never get over how hot it is in here...”

Yu and Yosuke were exploring the final floors of Kanji's Bathouse, everyone was assigned to a set of floors : Teddie, Naoto and Kanji the 1st to 4th, Chie and Yukiko the 5th to 7th, Yu and Yosuke the final ones, and Rise transmitting Yu's orders. Since they were now way more powerfull than usual last time, they could easely handle any shadows coming their way. Why they were exploring ? Missing shadow parts, treasures, just some grinding to relax, and a bit of team bonding exercise.

Teddie, Naoto and Kanji were the last on the team, Chie and Yukiko could continue to hone their skill as a duo, and himself and Yosuke for obvious resons, **and no other**. He thought as he watched his partner play with his knifes with his slick fingers.

Although...

“Partner, there isn't any shadows here... It's kinda creepin' me out...”

In their assigned floors, they didn't see a _single_ ennemy.

Yu assumed that was because they were just so powerfull the shadows ran away... But there was another thing that was weird.

He couldn't feel Izanagi.

His other Personas were here sure, but he could have _swore_ he had Izanagi before coming here. Did he fuse him away by accident ?

“Partner, you okay ?”

Yosuke placed his hand on Yu's shoulder, he could probably tell there was something on his mind. He pat his hand slightly as reassurance.

“I'm fine, just give a second. Rise ?

\- Yes senpai ?

\- How many shadows as the others encoutered ?

\- Oh, huh, give me a sec.” Rise turned the com off to talk to others for a while. Yosuke took his hands to his collar and blew some air inside his shirt, Yu followed his lead and opened one the buttons of his dress-shirt, it was getting really hot in here. “Teddie said it's the usual, but Yukiko-senpai says there is less and less the more they go up, and that there are almost none at all at the 7th. Weird.

\- I see. Thank you Rise.

\- No problem senpai !” Rise cut the com again.

\- That's... weird. Any ideas on why ?

\- Not really, I need more clues to know.” Could this be linked to Izanagi's... disapearance ? There is a good chance, but how could this be linked ?

He turned to Yosuke, who was holding his chest. with a somewhat... perplexed expression.

“You okay Yosuke ?

\- Oh, huh... Yeah. Sorry to worry you.”

Yu could tell there was something on his mind, that he was feeling uneasy. Thinking about the news Rise gave them probably. But was there something else...?

* * *

After a lot of walking, with still no shadows in sight, they were now in front of the final door, they cleaned up the powerfull shadow residing there a long time ago, so it should be safe.

“Rise, we're entering.

\- Wait ! I feel something...

\- What is it ?

\- I feel a presence... But it's not hostile. The fog is so thick here I'm having a hard time reading what it is...

\- It's fine Rise. It's not dangerous right ?

\- No, there is no hostility. It could be a loot for all I know. Sorry for not being able to tell more...

\- I repeat, it's fine Rise. We're going in ok ?

\- Ok !” Rise cut the com again.

\- “You ready Yosuke ?

\- Y-Yeah.”

They pushed the door together, as soon as they entered, it slamed behind them. The both of them looked at each other before rushing to the door and trying to open it, no can do.

“Oh crap, are we locked in !?

\- Rise can you hear me ?” No response. “Rise ?” Still no response. A feeling of extreme uneasiness settled in his stomach.

\- “Oh that's bad... That's REALLY bad... Do you have a Goho-M ? Please tell me you have one !

\- No... I gave them to the rest of them team remember ?

\- Oh craaap...” Yosuke slid his hands on his face, pushing his glasses.

\- Don't worry Yosuke we'll find a way ou-

\- _mmmh...”_

The both of them once again looked at each other before looking in the far end of the room. Although... There was nothing.

“Wh-what was that...?

\- I-I don't know... It sounded like... Breathing...

\- Hum dude...” Yosuke pointed to the far end of the room.

There was a yellow paper curtain, seperating them and probably whatever did that noise.

A really creepy thought lurked in the back of his mind, the kind of thought one could only have in an homoerotic bathouse in another dimension.

He didn't know what was on the other side but a part of him really, _really_ didn't want to know.

Rise said the presence wasn't hostile, so at least there was nothing to fear-

“ _a-ah..._ ”

Ok, this sounded pretty much like a voice.

“Pal, I am, really _really_ scared right now. Oh, oh shit...

\- What is it ?” Yosuke walked up to Yu, sweating, from either fear or the steam.

\- What if, the shadows... Were scared of something ?”

It hit Yu, true, it would make sense if the shadows were avoiding this place because of the “presence”. This would explain the lack of them.

\- “That is... possible.

\- _o-oh god...”_

The both of them, wide-eyed, stared at the back of the room.

\- “Dude. That. Was. Totally. My voice.”

They both kept glancing at each other in silence.

The Leader picked up his sword, and walked to the curtain.

“Dude-DUDE” Yosuke sprinted up to him and caught him by the shoulder. “Do you REALLY want to look !?

\- What else can we d-

\- _partner..._ ”

Instant silence.

The Wild Card knew this tone, this word and this voice way more than he wished.

He used the same. Late at night. Alone. In private. Thinking about-

**Nothing. Nothing at all.**

“ _hunng...”_

The hand on his arm squeezed.

“That- THAT was...” He pointed at the Leader with his other hand. He was flustered and flushed to the ears. Yu found that-

**Nothing. He found nothing.**

“ _Mmmmmh...!”_

They looked in a hurry at the curtain.

That... That was a whine.

In his voice.

In a homoerotic bathouse.

He gulped, and clutched his chest. He shook the hand of his shoulder and walked.

“DUDE ! Come back !”

He ignored Yosuke, and he was now on face to face with the curtain, he walked to its right end and placed himself on his knees, one hand on the curtain.

He braced himself and took a deep breath.

He gently pushed it and peaked through the gap he created.

**????? _?????!!!!!!!!!_!!!??? _??????_???!!!? _??!!??????!!!_!!!??????????**

He immediately jumped away from the curtain and held his face in his hands, thoughts in extreme disarray and forver scared by the picture he just saw.

Yosuke rushed to his side in worry and whispered.

“What did you s- holy shit you're all red.”

Yu couldn't make a sentence to save his life right now. All he could do was pointing to the gap he created, while hiding behind his other hand. Yosuke got on his knees and crawled to the gap to peak.

Before having the same reaction as Yu.

Yosuke glanced at him, and they had what Yu would call, a silent converstion. No need for words, the sentences were written all over their faces.

The brunette looked wide-eyed and pointed to the curtain _._

Yu noded _._

He pointed to the both of them _._

Yu noded again _._

Yosuke held his face in his hands, got up, walked back and forth, sit again and repeated the process.

Meanwhile, the leader tried to collect what was left of his thoughts.

He couldn't deny what was happening behind that curtain. Especially considereing the panting and moaning echoing in the background.

His shadow was... in Yosuke's...

He bit is lip and clutched his sides with his fingers.

This was nonsense. Jibberish. Your shadow represents the feelings you refuse to accept. So why are they here ? **He isn't denying anything.**

“ _Y-Yosuke...!_ ”

He winced, the brunette collapsed onto the ground and placed his headphones on his ears.

“ _Yu- deeper..!_ ”

Yosuke slid them off instantly and slamed his face on the ground, Yu curled into a ball. His body twitched.

**He isn't listening. And he's not getting hot and bothere-**

“ _Yosuke !”_

**No. he never had those thoughts he-**

“ _You're so good...!”_

**They're just friends, there isn't-**

“ _You feel so good !”_

**He doesn't-**

“ _I'm- I'm close...!”_

**He doesn't...**

“ _I'm-I'm gonna-”_

**...Doesn't he...?**

“ _PARTNER !”_

With that scream of pure ectasy, The Wild Card pretty much got the message.

The Shadows _are_ attached to denial. He looked at Yosuke, since he didn't hear his Shadow... *talk as much, he could only assume what he was thinking.

“Yosuke...? L-let's talk...”

He nodded weakly, they both walked to the door, and sit with their backs against it. They sat in silence for a while (minus the lewd moaning and suggestive name-calling from the back-room), before Yosuke admitted :

“That's, our Shadows... right...?

\- Y-Yeah.

\- And Shadows are, repressed stuff... right...?

\- Yeah...

\- So... By logic... That means we're repressing...”

Our romantic and sexual attraction to each other ?

\- “Yeah.”

Another silence. They both shifted uncomfortably refusing to meet the other's gaze.

\- “I'm sorry...

\- Huh ?

\- If I didn't... Well...” He grit his teeth and Shadow Yosuke whined loudly. “I-if I hadn't fallen for you, you wouldn't have to go through that !”

Yu turned to face Yosuke, who turned his head away in embarrassement. He poked at his shoulder, he shuddered under the touch.

\- “I think we're both guilty in this situation...” He tried his best to sound reassuring.

The brunette turned to face him, he flashed a very awkward smile. The Leader responded with one of his own, they looked in front of them while chuckling.

This was so awkward.

He just confessed to the guy he has at least been crushing on (and denying) for months, while they're both sweating from the heat, the tiny _tiny_ detail of having the incarnation of their deepest feelings being litteraly in the process of _making love_ in the back, and still hearing them being _very loud_ about it.

\- “Hey actually, there is something I don't get. Why did Rise said only _one_ presence ? And why are they not hostile ? Aren't Shadows supposed to...? You know ? Try to kill us ?”

That is, actually a good question why do they-

Oh...

_Ooooooooooooh..._

\- “I think... It's only “one” because of the... let's say “Becoming one” process and I think they're too... *occupied to care about us.”

Yosuke curled into a ball in sheer shame. Completely understandable.

\- “WHY DID I ASK...? Also how do we get out ? Because they're still there !” He pointed to the curtain. “What do we do ?

\- I guess we can, just be open ? I think, we both know what they want from us.

\- Ok... I-I'll go first ?

\- If you want.

\- Ok...” He sat in front of Yu, and stared right in his eyes. His hair was a mess, he was sweaty, his glasses were fogged, shirt was stained with sweat and he had a dark blush all across his face. Fuck he was cute. “So, I... _kindalikeyou_.

\- What ?

- _Ikindalikeyou_.

\- What ? Sorry I don't understnad.

\- I LIKE YOU ALRIGHT. FOR MONTHS ! GOD !”

He hid his face and slammed the ground with his fist.

“And I thought there was no way because you're a guy and guys you know- it's kinda hard to admit and you're my bestie so I value you a lot and I thought it was just friendship and I had no chance- because you're so awesome and so much cooler you're totally out of my league and you deserve so much better than me- AKA prince of disapointment and there was no way you would everever like me so you know- and you're so cool and handsome and badass you're also a super nice guy you succeed in everything you do you're smart you're brave you're fucking perfect but you're also a huge dork who can't express himself for shit who pets cats and doesn't have any shame and I find that just well just-

\- Y-Yosuke you should _breathe !_ ” He exclaimed in a hurry in serious embarrassemnt. The Magician took a deep breath and hid himself again.

Yu took a moment to take in everything he just said. He thinks he's cool, handsome, badass, nice, smart, brave and perfect.

He took a deep breath as well to not die on the spot.

“Well, my turn. **AHEM.** I think I've been denying my... feelings for... months and I thought I couldn't like you either. You are my first real friend and my best friend, you mean the _world_ to me, I couldn't let anything in the way of our friendship, even myself. And, as leader, I couldn't let myself be stranded away from my duty. And there was no possiblity of you liking me back, since you were _very clear_ about being straight- maybe a bit too clear- and, you're just so nice to everyone you're always there for me, you put aside your own feelings for others, you're sensitive, you're sharp, you take care of others, you're sweet and handsome but you're a goofball who can't say no, has awfull luck, gets exited and horny way too fast, is a lot on the defensive, and you never give yourself credit or accept praise, and- I find that, really, _really_ _cute.”_

His tirade over, he couldn't fathom to look him in the eye. But, this felt great. Like a massive weight was pulled off his shoulders. He should talk more often.

\- “Dude, I think this is the most you've ever talked at once...

\- You're probably right.”

They both heard a huge noise from behind them, the door opened. In the silence, he noticed that this was an _actual silence_ with no, huh, _background noise_. He checked his Personas. Glad to have him back.

Yu got up and walked through the door.

“We... Should get the others.

\- Partner wait !” he turned around to face Yosuke a few meters away now. “What are we now ?

\- What do you mean ?

\- Are we... You know...

\- Do you want to be ?

\- Well DUH after all of this I think we better !

\- I said do YOU want to be ?

\- Well, yeah...! And you ?

\- As long as you're in I'm in.

\- O-ok cool !”

They both walked next to each other for a few steps, both with a smirk on their face.

Did this seriously just happened ?

Did this series of events heppened in this realm of reality ?

As twisted and ludicrous and ridiculous as it was ?

If so, then...

\- “Say.

\- Yeah ?

\- Can I...” He turned to face him. “Kiss you ?

\- HUH ? Huuuuh... Sure I mean if you want and I guess we're a thing now sooo-

\- Calm down ! You're panicking !

\- Sorry, it's just- sorry. Yeah you can.”

He got closer, and for some reason, his footsteps seemed way more loud than before (his heart too). He gently cuped the Magician's face in his hands, he felt him whince at the touch.

\- “Here I go, ok ?”

He softly pressed their lips together, it was salty and sweaty, but weirdly normal and perfect. Ironic considering the fiasco that just happened. Yosuke kissed back shyly, he slid his hands on Yu's shirt, probably unsure of what to do with them. Adding “weirdly cute” onto the pile of weirdness.

How could he have denied himself this this long ?

He definitely didn't approve of Izanagi's and Jiraya's “method”, but he definitely wasn't complainig right now.

**Author's Note:**

> again. Sorry my writing is awkward ('^^) Also yeah, the more they deny the more the shadows are *ahem* loud. (Yu was on top shhhh) and Yosuke indeed didn't have Jiraya when they entered the dungeon just like Yu lost Izanagi. That was why he was holding his chest at the start, he also didn't have the guts to tell Yu.  
> Now if you'll excuse me let us burn in the awkward souyo hell together *evil laugh*


End file.
